Megamind (Canon)/KingofAwesome9283
Summary A long time ago, in the Glaupunk Quadrant, two families saved their kids from the impending doom of a black hole sucking in their planets. Both of them landed on earth, one with a rich family, and the other into a prison. With his natural intellect, the prisoners taught him "good" from "bad" (which was opposite the law). After being unable to impress his schoolmate, always being seen as a bad guy, he became a supervillain, adopting the name Megamind. With his minion, Minion, he quickly gained notoriety trying to kill his arch-nemesis, the other child, Metro Man. After apparently killing Metro Man, Megamind grew bored, created another hero who became evil, fell in love, was dumped, saved the day, becoming the new hero of Metro City. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, up to 8-B '''with technology and prep '''Name: Unknown, goes by Megamind Origin: Megamind Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien from the Glaupunk Quadrant, Supervillain (Originally), Superhero Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Can disguise himself with a special watch, Flight with certain suits, Energy Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics with certain suits, uses a knock-out spray Attack Potency: Unknown '''physically (has not shown many physical feats), up to City Block level''' with Technology (Has built technology that replicates Metro Man's abilities and plenty of things to go up against him and Tighten) Speed: Unknown '''physically, up to at least '''Supersonic, '''likely '''FTL (Has built technology that can scale to Metro Man and Tighten, both through fighting them and being able to replicate their ability.) Lifting Strength: Regular Human normally Higher 'with technology (Was able to pick up and throw the Mega-Megamind robot, a massive building sized robot, with a suit emulating Metro-Man's powers) 'Striking Strength: Unknown physically, City Block Class 'with technology Durability: At most 'City Block level' (Took hits that probably weren't serious from Metro Man and Tighten) City Block Level 'with prep 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters with his de-gun, higher with prep (Made a satellite that shoots a ray that is powered by the sun) Standard Equipment: De-Gun: 'A gun with many functions, all starting with de- such as *Dehydration - Loss or removal of water from something or someone. *Decompress - Relieve or reduce the pressure on something or someone. *Debilitate - Make something or someone weak and infirm. *Demoralize - Cause someone to lose confidence or hope. *Decoupage - The art or craft of decorating objects with paper cut-outs. *Deregulate - Remove regulations or restrictions from. *Death Ray - The action or process of causing so much damage to something or someone that it no longer exists or cannot be repaired. *Destroy - Damaging or attacking something or someone. '''Disguise Watch: '''Allows Megamind to disguise as anyone he scans, and can even make people up (such as Tighten's "Space Dad" '''Knock-Out Spray: '''Can use knock out spray to knock out at least normal humans '''Brain bots: '''Pretty powerful bots Megamind created that he can summon on a whim, they can fly and have many sharp weapons on them. '''Black Mamba: '''A massive mech that can go toe-to-toe with Tighten and can effortlessly uproot street lights, appears to have some explosives '''Metro-Man Suit: '''After becoming a super-hero, Megamind made a suit that allows him to have all the powers of Metro Man, which could easily tank hits from the Mega-Megamind 'Intelligence: Genius (Even as a baby he was able to create amazing machines, always finds a way to escape prison, has made several machines meant to go toe to toe with Metro Man) Weaknesses: Extremely Cocky, isn't familiar with normal culture, causing him make bad decisions such as selling his de- gun to a child, and trying to defend himself from the "savage" rushing crowd Category:Tier 8 Category:KingofAwesome9283